Unleashed Ravana Vishra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10286 |no = 1134 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 69, 73, 77, 83, 87, 92, 97, 102 |normal_distribute = 12, 7, 10, 8, 8, 16, 12, 9, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 69, 73, 77, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 3, 8, 5, 5, 12, 11, 9, 8, 5, 5, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 3, 3, 7, 4, 4, 3, 11, 9, 9, 8, 5, 5, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3, 13, 10, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former knight turned into an evil demon by the armor that curses any who wear it. Though it was thought that Vishra had completely lost himself to the armor which had possessed him during the battle against his best friend, he made an unexpected recovery when the war against the gods began. Once he had regained his senses, however, he was surprised to find that the friend who had helped him recover was now possessed by the same force that had once made him the Cursed Armor's prisoner. He then decided to unleash the full power of his armor in order to rescue his dear friend, even when he knew this would endanger his own life. |summon = Seeing my friend during my last moments made me realize that the path I chose was much easier than his. |fusion = The pain...is turning into power... When did I...regain my senses? You must think me strange for enjoying this pain. Ha ha. |evolution = My many sins cannot be erased. That's why my soul will keep burning! To atone for my sins eternally! | hp_base = 4948 |atk_base = 1900 |def_base = 1731 |rec_base = 1382 | hp_lord = 6709 |atk_lord = 2511 |def_lord = 2104 |rec_lord = 2052 | hp_anima = 7601 |rec_anima = 1814 |atk_breaker = 2749 |def_breaker = 1866 |def_guardian = 2342 |rec_guardian = 1933 |def_oracle = 1985 |rec_oracle = 2409 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Full Epidemic Flash |lsdescription = High probable infliction of random status ailment, greatly boosts critical damage & 80% boost to Atk |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness & 150% Crit damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Demonic Embers |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & probable random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Supreme Ravana Execution |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & greatly boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse, Poison and 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness & fills 4-7 BC for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Ravana Funeral Pyre |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts Atk and probable random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge |ubbnote = 200% Atk & fills 50 BC when hit |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Entrusted Will |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight BB gauge boost when attacked & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 100% boost |evofrom = 10285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}